Tel que tu es
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS C'est une courte histoire se déroulant un après-midi autour de la piscine de la famille Hyuuga  résumé pourri désolé   '


**Tel que tu es**

Hinata se regardait dans le miroir, incertaine de son choix. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un maillot deux pièces, dont le haut était une camisole. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine et appuya dessus. La jeune fille avait un complexe avec sa poitrine. Pas parce qu'elle était trop petite, mais bien parce qu'elle s'était développée trop vite au goût d'Hinata. Ce fut sur cette pensée, qu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- T'es bientôt prête Hinata? Lui demanda son cousin derrière la porte.

- Oui j'arrive!

La jeune fille se pencha sur son lit et attrapa son gilet ample qui s'y trouvait, pour l'enfiler et ainsi cacher sa poitrine. Elle préférait nettement qu'on s'imagine qu'elle cachait un ventre arrondi, plutôt que l'on regarde sa poitrine deux fois plus volumineuse que celle des autres filles. Hinata se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sorti de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres autour de la piscine. Toutes les filles étaient allongées sur des chaises longues à discuter, tout en améliorant leur bronzage. Elle alla les rejoindre, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons qui se battaient dans l'eau.

- Merde, soupira Ino en fouillant dans son sac, j'ai oublié ma crème solaire.

- Attends j'en ai dans mon sac, lui dit Tenten en fouillant dans son sac. Voilà!

- Merci, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ressembler à un homard.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Temari en mettant ses verres fumés. Avec un coup soleil, tu n'as plus envie qu'on te touche tellement t'as mal.

- Et ça gâcherait ta soirée avec Shikamaru s'il ne pouvait plus te toucher, la nargua Sakura.

- Ça gâcherait plutôt notre nuit tu veux dire.

- Dans ce temps-là, proposa Tenten, il peut toujours te masser avec de la crème hydratante.

- Sauf que ça va pas mal s'arrêter là après, désapprouva Temari.

- Obsédée, lui envoya Ino.

- Je dirais plutôt en manque, corrigea Sakura.

- Quoi, avec les examens, on n'a pas pu faire grand chose durant le dernier mois, se défendit Temari.

- C'est vrai qu'une petite vite derrière l'école ça ne satisfait pas beaucoup, révéla Sakura.

- Quoi à l'école? S'indigna Tenten.

- Ben quoi? Fit Temari.

Les cinq filles se mirent à rire et ne remarquèrent donc pas l'approche des garçons, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sentent des gouttelettes d'eau sur leurs jambes. Elles tournèrent la tête vers eux, pour voir les quatre garçons avec un grand sourire sur leur visage.

- Qui est-ce qui va aller faire un grand plongeon? Demanda Kiba narquoisement.

Sans crier gare, Lee et Kiba attrapèrent Ino, pendant que Sasuke et Naruto attrapaient Sakura. Puis ils coururent jusqu'à la piscine et les lancèrent au centre de celle-ci. Lorsque les deux filles refirent surface, elles lancèrent un regard noir aux quatre garçons qui les avaient balancés à l'eau. Eux, ils étaient pliés en deux tellement qu'ils riaient.

- L'eau est bonne les filles? Les nargua Kiba.

- Vous allez le regretter, les menaça Sakura.

Il s'en suivi une course poursuite. Naruto s'en sauva en sautant dans la piscine, Lee en se cachant derrière Tenten. Sasuke se fit sauter dessus par Sakura et Kiba rencontra le mur après avoir été poussé par Ino.

- Ce que vous pouvez être con, leur lança cette dernière.

- Arrêtez de faire bronzette et venez profiter de cette eau, répliqua Naruto.

- J'y vais si mon flemmard me porte, annonça Temari.

- No problemo, lui répondit Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et prit sa copine dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la piscine sous les rires de celle-ci. Près du bord, il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir. Sans crier gare, il la lança dans l'eau et plongea avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de sortir la tête de l'eau. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par presque tout le monde. Hinata resta sur sa chaise longue, pendant que Neji, Sasuke et Shino allaient chercher des breuvages. La jeune fille prit un livre et commença à lire. Elle ne remarqua donc pas l'arrivé des deux ombres. Tout le monde était sorti de la piscine et regardait les deux garçons qui avançaient tranquillement vers leur nouvelle proie. C'est un cri de terreur qui sorti de la bouche de la brune, lorsqu'elle sentit deux paires de mains la saisirent par les chevilles et les poignets. Échappant son livre, elle jeta des regards paniqués à Kiba et Lee, se doutant de se qui l'attendait.

- Lâchez-moi, ce n'est pas drôle! Gémit Hinata.

- Relax Hinata, lui répondit Kiba.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…

- Kiba, tu vois bien qu'elle a peur, s'inquiéta Naruto.

- Ce n'est que de l'eau, répondit Lee.

- Les gars, soupira Tenten, lâchez-là.

- D'accord! Répondirent les deux garçons après s'être regardés.

Et ils la lancèrent dans la piscine. C'est à ce moment-là, que les trois garçons revinrent de la cuisine avec les boissons froides. Neji eut à peine le temps de les voir lancer sa cousine à l'eau, qu'il se mit à courir vers eux.

- Mais vous êtes con, leur hurla Neji, elle ne sait pas nager.

- Quoi? S'exclamèrent Kiba et Lee.

À peine Neji avait-il fini de parler, que Naruto s'était jeté à l'eau. Il vit Hinata se débattre au fond de la piscine pour essayer de remonter à la surface. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche, la jeune fille s'agrippa à son cou et le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la remonter le plus vite possible. Lorsque leur tête traversèrent l'eau, l'un repris son souffle, pendant que la brune recrachait de l'eau.

- Ça va? Lui demanda Naruto.

- Oui, toussota Hinata.

Le jeune homme nagea jusqu'à la partie peu profonde de la piscine et aida Hinata à monter les marches de la piscine. Neji couru jusqu'à eux avec une serviette et lui couvrit les épaules dès qu'elle mit les pieds à l'extérieur de l'eau. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chaise longue et resta quelques minutes avec elle. De son côté, Naruto s'était assis sur le bord de la piscine et regardait Hinata du coin de l'œil. Il n'était pas trop sûr de se qu'il venait de découvrir. Pourquoi se cachait-elle derrière des gilets amples si elle avait une taille aussi fine? Pourquoi cacher son corps, avait-elle honte de sa poitrine? À bien y réfléchir, il n'était qu'à moitié surprit, elle avait tendance à toujours croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bien des filles complexaient sur leur poitrine, sauf qu'en général…c'était parce qu'elles étaient trop petites. Mais bon, Hinata n'est pas comme les autres. Plus timide, plus réservée. Et en fait, c'est ce qui attirait Naruto. Malheureusement pour lui, Neji était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « le grand frère surprotecteur ». Après un moment à les observer de loin, le blond se décida à aller les voir. Les deux Hyuuga s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'il fut proche d'eux. Il prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à la droite de la brune. S'assurant une dernière fois si elle allait bien, Neji retourna rejoindre les autres dans la piscine. En fait, Naruto était venu la rejoindre, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait jamais de quoi parler avec elle. Et c'était la même chose pour Hinata. Sauf qu'en plus…elle n'arrivait pas à enligner plus de deux mots sans bégayer ou rougir lorsqu'il était là.

- Trouve quelque chose à dire, trouve quelque chose à dire…, se disait Naruto.

- Merci, fit soudainement Hinata.

- Hein?

- Merci pour…tantôt. Merci de m'avoir repêché.

- C'est normal, je n'étais quant même pas pour rester debout à rien faire.

Et le silence revint prendre sa place entre eux, les mettant tous les deux mal à l'aise. Plus que d'habitude. Hinata était gênée de s'être agrippée à Naruto comme elle l'avait fait et qu'il devait avoir remarqué le « volume » de son buste et la finesse de sa taille. Neji lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de son physique, mais bon…c'était dans sa nature. Miss timidité. Elle en avait gagné le prix lors du bal des finissants. Tout comme Lee et Tenten pour les plus sportifs, le prix du plus paresseux pour Shikamaru, la plus Barbie pour Ino, Mr Fast Food pour Choji et Naruto avait gagné les prix pour le plus gaffeur et celui du plus social. Bref, ils étaient tous les deux les totales opposés.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu suivre des cours de natation? Demanda soudainement Naruto.

- Oui, mais…dès que je n'ai pas pied…je panique et…

- Coule?

- Oui, je…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, ignorant si elle allait le courage de raconter ce pénible moment. Naruto, lui, attendait patiemment, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Savoir écouter était un art, un art qu'il maîtrisait plutôt bien.

- Ma mère avait commencé à m'apprendre quelques jours avant son accident…Et…j'avais à peine cinq ans quand c'est arrivé. Un jour, j'ai décidé d'aller nager, sans surveillance. J'étais certaine de me débrouiller, mais…Neji se trouvait dans la cuisine, quand j'ai commencé à couler. Ne me voyant pas remonter, il a crié à mon père, qui est venu me sauver. Depuis c'est à peine si j'ose me mouiller les pieds.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille ne dit plus rien, tout comme Naruto qui n'osait pas parler.

- J'ai peur du noir, révéla-t-il après un moment.

La brune tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je dors avec une veilleuse…encore aujourd'hui. Personne n'est au courant.

- Ça commencé comment?

- Je me suis perdu dans un bois quand j'avais huit ans. J'y ai passé tout l'après-midi, la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée suivante.

- Qu'as-tu fait?

- Je suis resté perché dans un arbre. Tous les bruits qu'on peut entendre quand la nuit tombe...

Il releva la tête vers elle, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune honte de lui dire ce secret et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle lui en avait révélé un, mais parce qu'il se sentait à l'aise de lui en parler.

- Le plus pathétique, c'est que je n'ai besoin de lumière que lorsque je dois dormir seul. Quand il y a quelqu'un, c'est comme si je me sentais en sécurité.

Le silence revint, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de malaise. Une petite complicité commençait à naître entre eux. Le fait de se confier à elle, était pour Hinata, une marque de confiance et plus encore, elle était la première à qui il le disait. Comme le silence commençait à s'éterniser, Naruto se leva et attrapa le livre qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux. Il regarda la couverture et revint s'asseoir près de la jeune fille.

- _Le calice noir_. C'est bon? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai à peine commencé.

- Je pourrais te poser une question sans être indiscret, commença Naruto après un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches derrière des vêtements amples?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, gênée par la question. Une question qu'elle redoutait et particulièrement venant de lui. Elle n'était pas à l'aise d'en parler avec les filles, alors avec un gars. Qui plus est, celui qu'elle aimait.

- C'est que…, commença Hinata avant de s'arrêter aussitôt.

Elle tourna son regard vers la piscine et observa les filles qui s'y baignaient. Sakura et Ino portaient toutes les deux des bikinis, Tenten avait une camisole avec un short et Temari un maillot une pièce attaché au cou avec un décolleté plongeant. Les quatre n'avaient aucune honte à montrer leur corps. Bon, Tenten moins, mais elle n'avait pas peur de porter des vêtements ajustés. La preuve est, que lorsqu'elle avait commencé à porter des vêtements plus féminins, bien des garçons ont commencé à lui tourner autour. Et de peur qu'elle accepte les avances d'un autre, Neji lui avait finalement avoué ses sentiments. Hanabi n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tous les garçons « saliveraient » devant elle, si elle laissait voir un peu plus de ses courbes « aguichantes » comme elle aimait bien le dire.

Naruto avait suivi son regard et avait regardé un moment les quatre filles qui jouaient dans l'eau avec les garçons. Sakura et Ino n'avaient pas des courbes très prononcées, mais elles étaient toujours au « régime ». Comment faire augmenter sa poitrine si on ne mange pas? Tenten n'en avait pas une très volumineuse, mais elle n'avait rien à envier. Et pour Temari…elle la mettait bien en évidence, elle n'avait pas peur de la montrer et parfois même de provoquer. Si Hinata avait peur de la montrer devant les autres, était-ce parce qu'elle en avait plus que Temari? Vu ce qu'il en avait senti tantôt…peut-être.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand on me regarde, dit-elle après un moment. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce qu'on regarde quand je porte des vêtements plus ajustés.

- Les garçons sont faits comme ça, compati Naruto. On ne sait pas où regarder quand on parler avec une fille.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était quand on me parlait.

- Les garçons sont obsédés par ça, avoua-t-il.

- Ça ne m'aide pas.

- Je sais, mais la vie est comme elle est et il faut s'accepter tel qu'on est.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Tu vois les marques sur mes joues? Si j'étais une fille, je pourrais les camoufler sous une couche de maquillage. Sauf qu'en étant un gars…je dois les supporter.

- Mais ce n'est pas…

- Pareil? Termina le blond. Tu as peur que les garçons te regardent d'une façon inappropriée. Moi, on me prend pour un petit voyou au premier coup d'œil. La seule différence, c'est que moi il m'est impossible de les dissimuler.

C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient autant et Naruto était très sérieux. Il ne l'était que très rarement et ça la surprit.

- Si la vie a fait en sorte que tu ais ce physique, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Surtout que…, hésita-t-il à poursuivre, tu es l'une des plus belles filles que je connais. Si ce n'est que la plus belle, ajouta le jeune homme en rougissant.

La jeune fille resta sans voix par sa révélation. Avait-elle bien entendu? Il avait dit qu'il la trouvait belle? Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il était rouge, regardait ses pieds et jouait avec ses doigts. Il avait l'air gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qui était le cas, puisque c'était sorti tout seul et qu'il appréhendait ce qu'Hinata allait lui répondre.

- C'est vrai? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Hinata.

- Quoi? Demanda Naruto, surpris.

- Tu me trouves vraiment…belle?

- Oui très, avoua-t-il en rougissant encore plus. Et j'espère que…

- Moi aussi, l'interrompit-elle.

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, surpris par l'interruption de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était rouge et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Toi aussi tu…? Répéta le blond.

- Eum…je…je te trouve…beau.

- Sérieusement? J'étais certain que je te tapais sur les nerfs, lui confia Naruto.

- Non, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait pensé ça?

- Tu ne me parles pratiquement jamais…

- C'est plutôt parce que…je suis gênée quand tu es là.

- Et moi je suis intimidé.

- Je t'intimide? Répéta la jeune fille.

- Je ne viens pas du même monde que toi, expliqua Naruto en ouvrant les bras pour montrer ce qui les entouraient. Et j'avoue que Neji me fait peur aussi, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Un petit rire clair s'échappa de la gorge de la brune, émerveillant le blond par ce son angélique.

- Je me laissais mourir de faim pour pouvoir entendre ce rire tous les jours, lui dit-il.

- Pas besoin, lui répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu me permets de te proposer un cinéma demain soir? Lui demanda-t-il. Juste tous les deux, ajouta le jeune homme.

- Oui et j'accepte volontiers.

- Et…est-ce que se serais impoli de ma part…d'oser t'embrasser maintenant?

- Oui…mais je t'en donne la permission.

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent de rose, pendant que les lèvres du jeune homme s'étiraient tranquillement en un sourire étincelant. Les autres qui se baignaient ne se douta de rien, jusqu'au moment où Kiba se mit à siffler.

- Ouin, siffla Kiba, il y en a qui s'amuse loin de nous.

Tout le monde se retourna à temps pour voir Naruto et Hinata se décoller rapidement. Les deux amoureux étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Tenten dut attraper son copain par la taille pour l'empêcher d'aller étrangler le blond. Le brun regarda sa copine et soupira, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous les deux déclarés.

- Arrêtez de les regarder, s'exclama Neji. Vous ne voyez pas que vous les gênez?

Bien que tout le monde ce fut retourner, les deux tourtereaux préférèrent s'éloigner de la piscine et allèrent s'asseoir à l'intérieur de la maison. Ainsi, ils recommencèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, quand Kiba les avait interrompus.


End file.
